Connector assemblies having a lever are known in the industry. Generally, an electrical connector assembly of this type comprises a plug connector that is matable with a pin header, which has a shroud surrounding an array of printed circuit board pins. A rack and pinion and a lever are used to supply a mechanical advantage when the two electrical connectors are mated or unmated. The rack is located on the plug connector, which typically would include terminals attached to wires. The teeth forming the pinion are located on the lever so that the rack and pinion teeth intermesh as the lever is rotated about a pivot pin. Rotation of the lever mates or unmates the two electrical connectors. Connectors of this type are shown in DE 8714016 U, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,322,448, 6,247,966 and 6,736,655.
However, the prior art connectors as configured are difficult to manipulate, particularly if a large number of circuits or terminals are involved. Connectors that receive carriers or compounds which house the terminals allow for insertion of the carriers in only one direction. Therefore, as the number of circuits or terminals terminated increase, the carriers can become very long, making insertion of the carrier and wires into the connector very difficult and also making the connectors and the carriers difficult to mold. Additionally, the prior art connectors have openings in covers which allow the wires to be routed or dressed in only one direction. Particularly in compartment with little space, the manipulation of the wires into the correct orientation can be difficult.
Another problem with prior art is that the connectors are generally manufactured with the lever mounted on the housing. As the housing has many shoulders, surfaces and cavities, the manufacture of the housing is made difficult due to the complexity of the mold required to form the housing. Therefore, including additional lever mounting members on the housing further increases the complexity of the mold and the housing.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a connector assembly which overcomes the disadvantages described, including providing a connector assembly which can easily be manufactured and assembled and which can be used in confined spaces.